


Mega Man Volnutt X Roll

by lovelyafternoon



Category: Rockman DASH Series | Mega Man Legends
Genre: F/M, Mega Man Legends, Megaman Legends - Freeform, Rockman Dash, volnutt x roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyafternoon/pseuds/lovelyafternoon
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring Volnutt x Roll from the game series, Mega Man Legends.
Relationships: Volnutt x Roll (Mega Man Legends)





	Mega Man Volnutt X Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to specify about their ages, Mega Man Volnutt is 23 while Roll is 22. They always seemed more older to me within their character designs, and with the weird childish sounding voice - wanted to change things this time.  
> This contains general floof, and is SFW!

The smell of cinnamon rolls and muffins wafted through the airship. Soft luminous yellow-orange lights filled the room with a toasty glow. A roasting fireplace accompanied by a soft beige carpet. Thunderstorms rolling through the grassy plains... crisp wind for clearer breathing.

A steady rainstorm battered the airship. Years of being on the moon gave him much enjoyment in the seasonal changes that fall brought for winter. This change was what Volnutt needed. He set down his mittens and hung his yellow apron. Volnutt took his seat across from his best friend, Roll Caskett. She was dressed in a pink onesie with a bunny hoodie. The young girl loved wearing this outfit during rainy days as the rainfall helped her rest comfortably. Split-seconds of lightning flashing piqued the anticipation of the loud noise to follow. Thunder struck.

BOOM!

"Eek!"

Keeping quiet to avoid a slipper hit, Volnutt couldn't help but smile Roll's squeaks in response to thunder was super cute. He rested his head in his hands with a silly grin from cheek to cheek.

It was good to be home. The smell of his freshly-baked strawberry cinnamon rolls emanating from the oven. Soft ticks of the alarm clock. Just her and him spending quality time together. They were looking over an old cookbook that Roll took from Dr. Light's kitchen. They've read over this version many times.

A beige-colored cookbook that held many recipes. The glossy colorful pages withstood the test of time. As for the font and the diagrams... not so much. Faded red and black text left many obscure instructions. Through trial and error, Volnutt managed to perfect a few recipes. Roll secretly admitted to Data that the strawberry cinnamon rolls were her favorite out of the bunch. From then on, he made sure to leave her a batch before and after he went treasure hunting. Sometimes with a joke, other times a short little poem.

He set the piping hot rolls on the table. Roll grabbed "Mmm, Volnutt, they're so delicious! You're missing a hint of cheese though... I suppose they didn't remind you on the moon, huh?"

Volnutt lamented, "Hey, being a hero is more than digging for a cookbook on the moon. It doesn't tell you how to cope with isolation, listening to the same voices for many years. Wondering when I'd get to hear your soothing voice again." Roll hid a sheepish grin behind a glove. "Stuck on the moon and haven't forgotten how to flirt have you?"

He flushed red in the face with embarrassment. "Oh no, that's not what I mean! I love the way you sound. The way you talk, the way you mutter when you can't figure out the equation, the way you hum to yourself when getting chocolate milk from the carton. Oh yes and your singing. I should've told you before I went off to the moon, but I may have... err... heard you singing."

"VOLNUTT!"

"I wasn't eavesdropping on purpose!" He turned his face to the side to avoid her fiery glare. "You sounded beautiful! Much better than the original version," he stammered.

Roll's cheeks were pink as tulips. She made a disgruntled sound similar to an angry cat. Her brows furrowed in a small V. The flustered girl muttered, "J-Just don't tell Gramps, okay? Or Tron... Or Data for that matter..."

He winked at her in response. "Secret's safe with me, Rollcake." She rolled her eyes, then blew a raspberry at him.

As the rain fell harder, so did the wind. It crept through a slightly-ajar window pane.

He got up to close the windows, and drew the curtains. She wrapped her arms around her torso to stop the shivering. Volnutt immediately went to her side, placing his arms on her shoulders to guide her to couch near the fireplace. "Come on, that wibbly-wobbly movement isn't going to help you get warm."

"I-It takes a while to get used to," she chattered with her teeth. Ignoring her stubbornness born out of her desire to one-up him, Volnutt grabbed the two mugs of hot cocoa sitting on the table. He handed one to her, then held his in the cusp of his hands. They blew off the steam. Took a few sips. Staring into the fire for some time. Their breathing slowed to a steady pace.

This is your chance. Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of.  
What if she doesn't want to?  
It can't be that bad....

Volnut looked at her. "So umm...." He put a hand behind his head. "You wouldn't mind sharing the blanket, would you?"

"Oh! O-Of course," Roll curled the right side of the blanket as she scooted over. Her face started blushing again as he made his way to join her in the humble abode. He took the left side of the blanket, then scooted closer to her.

Roll bit her lip to prevent squealing. Oh my gosh, it's actually happening. I can't believe it's happening.

Easy does it, Volnutt said to himself. Just like the sappy movies Dr. Light showed us. One arm out, pretend to yawn...

Volnutt looked away as he let out a long yawn, wrapping his arm around her. The blanket felt warmer. Score!

"V-Vol...."

"What's wrong, Roll?"

"Um... your arm...."

"Yes my arm...." They readjusted to where she could lean on him for support. The blanket was wrapped around them tightly, sharing each other's body heat.

"Err...." Her face was steaming hot. "Maybe you could do it more... romantically?"

"I'm trying my best here!"

Roll said sarcastically, "Have you been watching those super old films again?"

"Psssht, whaat? Me? Watching sappy movies? Never," Volnutt scoffed.

"Not too bad for your first attempt, you dork." She intertwined her fingers with his.

What came next blew his mind. And almost spilled his cocoa mug.

"Mwa! Here's to your first try," Roll said.

Volnutt's face was as hot as a desert. "Roll... I...."

She placed a finger on his lips. "Let's not ruin the moment," she said with a sly grin.

"No no, I-"

"Yes, Volnutt?"

"I.... oh what the heck."

SMOOCH! Volnutt took his turn to give her a cheek kiss.

It was awkward again. Then it was blissful peace with each other. Roll passed the mug to him to set aside on the coffee table. She fell asleep with a hand on his chest. Volnutt sighed with relief. They were able to share how they felt with each other. The feeling was mutual. It was lovely. It was dorky. Yes. This was worth the wait.

Volnutt set his mug down then leaned so she could use him as a pillow. The blanket became their cocoon. Embers of the fireplace crackled as the rain continued to fall on the Fluttership.

-END-


End file.
